Meet Marriage
by Fionny13
Summary: CHAP 1 UP! Baekhyun yang terjebak oleh situasi yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan perjodohan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Apa? Perjodohan!" –Baekhyun. "Kau bercanda, Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih!"-Chanyeol. BAD SUMMARY –CHANBAEK FANFIC-RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Meet Marriage

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

**INI ASLI DARI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR**

**KALO ADA KESAMAAN CERITA/FIKSI**

**ITU HANYA KESAMAAN BELAKA**

**RnR? T-T**

.

.

.

**Summary:**

**Baekhyun yang terjebak oleh situasi yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan perjodohan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Apa? Perjodohan?!" –Baekhyun. "Kalian bercanda, Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih!"-Chanyeol. BAD SUMMARY –CHANBAEK FANFIC- RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PROLOG

Lagu-lagu yang memekakan telinga sungguh membuatnya merasa akan kehilangan pendengarannya sebentar lagi.

Well, Dan itu terdengar sangat **konyol.**

Seorang pemuda beperawakan mungil tengah meruntuki temannya yang tengah berada di lantai dansa. Kalian jelas tau tempat ini apa bukan?

Byun Baekhyun, Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati temannya. Langkahnya sedikit terganggu karena para penggunjung yang banyak, membuatnya terasa sesak. Baekhyun segera menarik temannnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Setelahnya Baekhyun segera menatap temannya tajam. Sedangkan temannya hanya tersenyum polos memperlihatkan giginya yang rata.

"Kalau begini jadinya aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu tadi" Ujar Baekhyun tajam. Sedangkan temannya hanya tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Tapi akhirnya kau menerimanya, Bukan?"

"Kau sungguh licik, Xi Luhan"

Pemuda bernama Luhan tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul. "Bersenanglah, Sahabatku. Kau pasti menikmatinya" Luhan mengedipkan matanya sembari meninggalkannya kembali ke lantai dansa. Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan menduduki sebuah bangku yang berada dibarter bar. Sekedar duduk saja, Dia tidak bisa meminum Alkohol. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih lanjut.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat dan yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya, Seorang Pemuda dengan kaos putih berpadu dengan jeans yang ketat memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang menurut Baekhyun, err.. Seksi?

Baekhyun mematung saat dilihatnya Pemuda itu balik menatapnya. Satu kata, Tampan. Baekhyun merasa pandangannya tak bisa dialihkan saat pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Oh ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?

"Hai"

Pemuda yang lebih mungil mengangkat kepalanya keatas karena wajahnya yang hanya sebatas tubuhnya saja. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dilihatnya Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"O-oh, Hai juga"

"Hm, Sepertinya kau baru disini. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini" Baekhyun tersenyum masam sembari menganggukan kepalanya karena perkataan Pemuda ini benar adanya. Sedangkan Pemuda jangkung itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang siap melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya.

Pemuda Jangkung itu memanggil pelayan barter dan memesan 1 wine botol yang membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Pemuda itu pasti mengetahui caranya minum. Saat botol itu sudah berada di atas meja, Pemuda itu langsung menuangkannya kedalam gelas plastic kecil yang memang sudah tersedia disana. Dan meneguknya dalam sekali minum.

"Want Some?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sedangkan pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayolah, Sedikit saja, Please?"

Baekhyun menatap pemuda dihadapannya was-was. Sedangkan Pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan senyuman maut-nya.

Raehee menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah"

Raehee akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi wine tadi, sedikit ragu, Tapi dia tetap meminumnya. Baekhyun merasakan cairan dingin itu menyentuh tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Tapi lama-lama tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sampai membuatnya kesusahan bahkan untuk berbicara. Pemuda tadi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa Denganmu?"

Raehee menggeleng dan menepis tangan pemuda itu saat dia ingin menyentuhnya. Lalu segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Pemuda itu yang masih bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Baekhyun bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah memasukki tempat itu lagi. Walaupun temannya memaksa sekalipun.

Ah, Soal temannya, Dia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting dia harus pergi jauh terlebih dahulu dari tempat ini. Dia akan menghubungi temannya nanti jika dirinya sudah sampai dirumah.

BRUKK

Baekhyun tersungkur jatuh saat dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Baekhyun mengumpat kesal. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Dilihatnya seorang Pemuda tengah pemuda dirinya cemas dan menangkap dirinya saat tubuhnya hamper limbung.

Bukan, Pemuda itu bukan orang yang memberikan minumanya tadi.

"Noona, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya-walaupun hanya setengah-, Dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya seperti terbakar saat merasakan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan kulit tubuhnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Baekhyun segera mencium bibirnya membuat Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya.

Pemuda itu mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh. Tapi bukannya menjauh Baekhyun semakin gencar. Bahkan pemuda itu dikejutkan saat Baekhyun mencium bahunya. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ini diluar akal sehatnya.

Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya. Dia merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah sedikit mengeras. Tentu saja, Dia juga Normal. Dia sudah pasti mengerti akal hal itu.

Pemuda itu merasa dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menciumnya kasar.

Dan setelahnya mereka sudah membuat kesalahan fatal. Tapi ini adalah takdir. Takdir yang kejam dan mempertemukan mereka. Membuat mereka terjebak dalam arti..

Perjodohan

Dan,

Cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Or

END?

Wow jelek ya? Maap kalo jelek yaa(?)

Saya balik dengan ff baru, Chanbaek egein /yeyy/

Maap belum bisa lanjutin are you real nya, ntar baru lanjut ya(?)

Saya gk tau mau ngomong apalagi, Tolong reviewnya yaa, please..

Yaudah sekian bacotannya…

Salam lopek dari saya :*


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Marriage

.

.

.

Main Cast:

-Byun Baekhyun

-Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

**INI ASLI DARI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR**

**KALO ADA KESAMAAN CERITA/FIKSI**

**ITU HANYA KESAMAAN BELAKA**

**RnR? T-T**

**DON'T BE A SIDER!**

.

.

.

**Summary:**  
><strong>Baekhyun yang terjebak oleh situasi yang membuatnya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dan perjodohan konyol yang direncanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Apa? Perjodohan?!" –Baekhyun. "Kalian bercanda, Aku bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih!"-Chanyeol. BAD SUMMARY –CHANBAEK FANFIC- RnR?<strong>

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Cahaya matahari dipagi hari menembus gorden membuat dua orang yang tengah tertidur dengan tangan si "Seme" yang memeluk sang "Uke" tanpa satu helaipun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Pemuda mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Jika diteliti dengan baik, dibawah mata pemuda itu terlihat hitam. Sepertinya karena kegiatan aktivitas yang panas bersama seseorang yang ditemuinya semalam.

Tunggu... Apa tadi? Kegiatan Panas? Bersama seseorang?!

Pemuda mungil itu membulatkan matanya lebar dan mengigit bibirnya. Berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Jika ini kenyataan, Dia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pada saat itu juga tubuhnya bergetar. Secara reflek dia segera mendorong seseorang-Disampingnya tadi-Sampai membuat sang Empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Ah"

Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Matanya sudah memerah, Siap mengeluarkan liquid cairan berwarna putih dari matanya.

"Siapa Kau?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan pemuda tadi masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Perlahan pemuda itu menyadariya dan saat itu juga...

"AAHHH" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Tunggu.." Pemuda itu memegang lengan Baekhyun membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah pemuda mungil itu sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya sekarang.

"Apa?" Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Pemuda itu terkejut karena ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat dingin. Dia merinding sesaat.

Pemuda tinggi itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan canggung. "Hm Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin" katanya pelan. Pemuda mungil perlahan itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tapi lagi-lagi terpotong karena pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Aku akan mengirim uang padamu. Beri tahu berapa yang kau ingin-"PLAKK

Pemuda itu memegang pipinya yang memerah. Matanya membelalak. Hey, Apa salahnya? Bukankah ini yang biasa diinginkan oleh ornag-orang sepertinya? Lalu mengapa orang ini menamparnya?

"Kau ingin aku melupakan semua ini?" Baekhyun menatpnya tajam. "Dan kau ingin aku ingin menerima uang busukmu itu? Kau Bercanda?" Lanjutnya diselingi tawa ejekan membuat pemua tinggi itu menggeram. "Begini Tuan Muda terhomat..."

Baekhyun mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas seperti angka satu. "Aku tidak butuh uang busukmu itu, Kau kira aku maniak uang sampai mau menjuak tubuhku sendiri?"

Lalu menambahkan jarinya kembali. "Kau hanya sosok yang mengandalkan uangmu yang kau dapat dari orangtua mu, Menyedihkan."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan api-api yang berkoar dari dalam tubuh pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi ia tak peduli dan melanjutkan kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Dan terakhir, Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Karena kau hanya Sampah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa serangga-serangga kecil ataupun tempat sampah yang besar."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin sedikit menyakitkan bagi pemuda dihadapannya ini, ia bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu mengempalkan tangannya kuat. Jika didalam animasi kepala pemuda itu sudah berasap-asap. Tapi baekhyun tidak peduli. Toh, Lagipula dia juga sudah melecehkan dirinya, Jadi dia membaasnya dengan kata-kata kasanya. Adil Bukan?

"Kau ingin memukulku? Kau tak malu jika orang tau kalau kau baru saja memukul seorang wanita dan melapormu ke penjara, Eoh?"

Baekhyun menyeringai dan melipat tangannya. Matanya memang masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak air. Tapi dia tak peduli. "Aku tidak selemah itu, Tuan Arogan. Camcan itu."ujarnya, Lalu setelahnya dia meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan kebencian yang ketara. Pemuda itu menendang apapun yang dilihatnya.

"YA! DASAR MENYEBALKAN! AWAS KAU!"

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ttempat sanksi dirinya yang sudah tidak perjaka bersama pemuda tadi. Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Air matanya yang sudah mulai mengering kembali sembab karena air mata yang turun kembali dari kedua matanya. Perkataannya tadi tidak semua benar adanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan rendah dihadapan pemuda itu. Dasar keras kepala sekali.

"Brengsek."

Bibirnya terus-menerus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan sampai saku celananya bergetar. Dia merogok saku celananya. Mengecek gadgetnya yang mendapati pesan.

From: Luhan  
>Hey, Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin, Tapi aku tak menemukanmu.<br>Ps:Kabari aku jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini, Baekhyunee...

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Luhan yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini dan bersumpah akan membunuh bocah itu jika sudah bertemu nanti.

Dia baru saja akan memasukkan gadgetnya, Tapi diurungkannya saat mendapat getaran dari gadgetnya kembali. Dia bisa melihat panggilan yang berasal dari 'Eomma'nya itu. Awalnya dia heran, Karena eommanya jarang sekali meneleponnya. Kecuali, jika itu hal yang penting. Akhirya dia memutuskan untuk menerimanya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Hallo, Eomma?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Ada apa, Eomma?"  
>"Cepatlah pulang, Nak. Eomma ingin mengatakan sesuatu."<p>

"Mengatakan apa Eo...-Eomma? Eomma?" Baekhyun mengecek medial call nya dan mendapati bahwa panggilannya sudah terputus secara sepihak oleh eommanya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin eomma katakan padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin eomma katakan?"

"Hey, Bro" Pemuda tinggi dengan perbedaan beberapa centi dengannya, Menepuk bahu temannya yang tengah mengumpat kesal terus-menerus. Orang itu tidak menjawab sapaannya. Dahinya mengerut, Apalagi saat mendengar kata 'membunuh' dan 'Pemuda mungil' dari mulut itu. Hey, Memang temannya sejak kapan menjadi seorang pembunuh?

"Hey, Ada ada denganmu?"

Orang itu menoleh, Lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tidak"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya"

"Tapi sedari tadi kau terus menerus mengatakan 'Aku akan membunuh Pemuda mungil itu' Memang sejak kapan kau menjadi pembunuh, Tuan Park?"

Orang itu menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya santai seakan tidak takut dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Bisakah kita lupakan saja? Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi"

"Tapi sedari tadi kau yang mengingatkannya pada dirimu sendiri, Sobat"

"Tidak"

"Iya"  
>"Baiklah, Kau menang, Tuan Oh"<p>

Sehun tertawa keras melihat wajah 'Sahabat'nya yang seperti mengibar bendera putih. Sedangkan orang itu tengah menatapnya datar. Moodnya sudah sangat uruk hari ini. Dan pemuda ini semakin membuat moodnya bertambah buruk.

Akhirnya sehun menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, By The Way, Bagaimana kabar kekasih tercintamu itu eoh?" Ucapnya. Orang itu tersenyum miring. "Seperti biasa. Dia tetap sehat dan semakin cantik. Membuatku semakin jatuh hati padanya."

Sehun menatapnya serius. "Lupakan dia, Yeol", Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Dia tidak baik, Untukmu"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan terenyum remeh. "Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentangnya?" Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Lalu menoleh kearahnya dan menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa buruknya dia, Karena aku akan tetap mencintainya." Dan setelah itu dia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan memijit kepalanya pelan karena tingkah sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Kau memang sangat keras kepala, Yeol."

Baekhyun memasukki rumahnya yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja dan membuka pintunya. Kemudian menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun baru saja melangkah maju satu langkah tapi matanya sudah dihadiahi pemandangan yang err.. kacau.

"EOMMA!"

Baekhyun segera berlari mendekati eommanya, Lalu memeluk eommanya yang tengah menangis dan rumahnya yang berantakan.

"Anakku..."

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Eomma?"  
>Eommanya masih saja terisak sedangkan Baekhyun tak kalah terisak karena sejak insiden 'Eommanya yang menangis' Dan 'Rumahnya yang seperti kapal pecah' membuat tangisnya pecah.<p>

"Orang itu datang kembali..." Tak perlu dikatakan dua kali karena dengan satu kalimat itu saja dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya."...Lalu dia menyuruh eomma untuk membayar utang sewa itu, Jika tidak..." Nafas Baekhyun tercekat."...Dia akan menikahkanmu dengan anak semata wayangnya."

"Apa? Perjodohan?! Maksud Eomma..."

"Aku dijodohkan? Begitu...?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sedari tadi karena sejak dirinya memasukki rumah mewah-nya dan dirinya dikejutkan dengan appanya yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di ruangan pribadinya.

Ini Aneh, Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya siap dia segera menemui appanya yang tengah menunggunya di Ruang Pribadi-Tepatnya Ruang Kantornya. Dia bisa melihat Appanya tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya.

"Appa"

Kursi itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan Pria paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Oh kau sudah datang. Kemarilah, Mau Kopi atau..Teh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Appa. Lebih baik langsung mengatakannya saja."

Pria paruh baya itu mencibir pelan. "Kau memang tak bisa membuang waktu berharga-mu." Lalu Pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Bailah, Mungkin ini berat bagimu tapi in-"

"-Appa..."

"Baiklah-Baiklah" Pria itu memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kenapa anaknya sangat sulit untuk sekedar basa basi sedikit?

"Begini..."

"Appa ingin menjodohkanmu, Dengan Seseorang..." Ucapnya pelan tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perkataannya seakan menohok tepat dihatinya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Appa-nya dengan berkilat marah. "Kau bercanda, Aku bahkan sudah memiliki Kekasih!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC  
>Akhirnya selesai juga?  
>Pertama-tama, mian apdet lama bangettt.. maklum lagi liburan hehehe ?  
>Gimana? Jelek kah? Aneh? Alurnya kecepetan? Banyak typo kan?!  nangis kejer/ maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya /bow  
>Oke buat chapter kemaren gini:<br>Ff ini bisa dibilang remake tapi itu remakean dari ff saya sendiri dengan cast asli cewe. Kalian tau lah pasti nama cewenya siapa.. (buat yg baca ff ini pasti tau). Hanya saja saya ganti namanya jadi Chanbaek. (ngerti gak?) Jadi jangan bash saya maupun bilang ff ini illegal, itu asli dari pemikiran saya ciusan..  
>Oke saya gak mau banyak bacot? Ini lagi keuber waktu soalnya /plak /soksibukmodeon/  
>Buat ff AyR itu bisa kemungkinan saya Discountinue.. karena ide yang mulai hilang dan ya tergantung mood aja mau lanjut atau gak plak  
>Oke segitu aja? Makasih yang udah review+fav+follow, aku cinta kaliann /kecup satu-satu  
>Buat yang sider, pliss jgn sider tolong hargai karya author..<br>Sekian, bye"  
>Contact me?<br>-PM  
>-BBM: 7409FDCA (promosi) Plak


End file.
